In the livestock industry, large round and square bales are shredded to feed and bed livestock. One type of bale processor currently in the market includes a “disintegrator” roller longitudinally mounted for rotation inside a processing chamber. The disintegrator roller is rotated, and flails on the roller extend to engage a bale in the processing chamber, shred the baled material and discharge the shredded material out of the processor. Other types of bale processors are known to use alternative disintegrator devices for processing the baled material, such as an unrolling chain.
These bale processors are used to process materials such as dry hay and silage to feed livestock. Known disintegrator devices have little control over the length of the material which is discharged from the bale processor. Further, the length of the processed material discharged is dependant on the original length of the material, the type of material and the design of the disintegrator device.
It is advantageous to reduce the length of the baled crop material to increase the utilization of the shredded material as feed by the livestock. When the feed is shorter, it may be easier to pick up, to chew and to digest. Thus, increased weight gains or milk production may be realized. A bale processor with enhanced control over the length of the material that is discharged is accordingly desirable.